


Ignorance: Ain't No Excuse

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [13]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orc Culture, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: When Rylai the Crystal Maiden goes missing, Lina and Lyralei set out to find her. The two redheads end up way over their heads amidst some particularly green problems (orcs, lots and lots of horny orcs). Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Lina the Slayer/Original Male Character(s), Lyralei the Windranger | Alleria the Windrunner/Lina the Slayer, Lyralei the Windranger | Alleria the Windrunner/Original Male Character(s), Rylai the Crystal Maiden/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nitey's Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ignorance: Ain't No Excuse

**“** Are we there yet?” Lyralei, better known as the Windranger, asked her companion in a bright and cheery singsong. Though she walked, she easily kept up with the woman floating alongside her, buoyed by a constant buffet of hot air the pyromancer pushed beneath herself.

Lina simply went by Lina. Her reputation as the Slayer always preceded her wherever she went, and there was no mistaking her personality or physical description; she was haughty and arrogant if not downright bitchy, almost never seen with her feet on the ground. Though  _ below _ average height, her levitation made her seem all the taller and far more intimidating. Her busty chest would certainly look more at home on someone with a few more inches to them -- like Lyralei, for instance. Her tits would look amazing on Lyralei, whose twins were only well below average; it was fairer to say she had mosquito bites. Lyralei had in fact told Lina as much before. Several times, in fact. If there was one thing the Windranger was good at, it was being incredibly annoying. 

Lina ignored Lyralei.

“Leeee-nah,” Lyralei persisted, dragging the other redhead’s name out in a way she knew Lina hated. “Are we there yet?” Lina continued ignoring her. She continued ignoring her, eyes glued forward on the road, until Lyralei did something she couldn’t very well ignore, stepping a bit closer to the pyromancer and darting a hand out and under Lina’s split skirts, specially designed to flare out without flipping up during levitation. Pinches with short nails are far worse than those with long nails, especially on an ass as firm as Lina’s. She hissed out in surprised pain and irritation.

If anyone who knew the two were watching, they would expect Lina to turn at that point and use any one of her countless fire or lightning based spells to teach Lyralei a lesson she could never forget, if she even survived it. Instead, Lina finally turned to glare at the ranger with hot embers in her eyes and flat words on her tongue. “What.” To her surprise, the fair-skinned ginger had an utmost serious look on her gorgeous face; Lina was used to her expression being cheerful or sassy or just downright goofy, but never this. Her irritation began to fade.

This was serious. The two came to a stop and Lina let herself lower in the air, her feline amber eyes level with Lyralei’s wide green ones. For a moment, Lyralei was silent, letting the gravity of this moment sink in for the both of them, perhaps making sure she had Lina’s full attention. And then she spoke, not in her obnoxious singsong but  _ seriously _ . “Are we there yet?”

Lina snorted at her and turned, floating on. As Lyralei giggled and caught up with a few strides of her long, lissome legs she only gave her three words, already knowing that the breath she used to speak them was wasted. “Grow up, brat.”

They were unlikely bedfellows. Quite literally. As much as Lina wanted to wring Lyralei’s tongue out at times, having  _ genuinely _ threatened it at several points, she had grown fond of it and considered Lyralei a friend with quite a few ‘benefits’. Her tongue just happened to be one of them. Lina knew she wasn’t being annoying just to be annoying; Lyralei was deliberately winding up the other redhead on purpose in anticipation of Lina’s reprisal once they retired for the evening. Sass for the sake of submission.

If there was another reason, maybe it was to distract Lina from her worries and their entire reason for being out in the middle of heavily wooded nowhere. Rylai had gone missing near here a week ago and as much as the so-called Crystal Maiden pissed Lina off, she was the only family Lina had. Lyralei invited herself along when Lina said where she was going.

“So-oo... are we there yet?”

Silence.

“Lina, are we there yet?”

More silence.

“Hey, Lina. Are we the--”

“Yes, so shut up already.” The seemingly endless woods around them began to clear out in the distance, and though the buildings of the surely podunk town weren’t in sight quite yet, the pair of them could see the hard work of the town’s chimneys, cheerily blowing rising smoke into the darkening sky.

“We’re  _ almost _ there, but--” This time, Lina’s glare made Lyralei shut up, if only briefly. The other redhead grinned, lifting her hands in a flat-palmed apology. “Fine, fine.” The rest of their walk was spent in more companionable silence. Despite being nameless, the town was quite a bit bigger than they expected, and despite that size it  _ felt _ empty. The people they passed by avoided looking at either of them directly and hurried on their way. That was also unusual. Though Lina did her best to come off as unapproachable at the best of times, she knew just how hot she was and that some appreciation was unavoidable; though Lyralei was as sunny as ever and quite approachable, she encountered much the same.

The two shared a glance. Lyralei had noticed it as well, proving that the airy ranger wasn’t just a titless bimbo. The next person they passed appeared to be a farmhand, hastening his stride to blaze past them with his gaze tipped down. Lina motioned towards him and gave Lyralei an expectant look. She wasn’t about to grab some filthy peasant boy.

Windranger took to commands like a cat to milk, which was probably the only reason their friendship blossomed into what it was today in the first place. She reached out and grabbed his sleeve to stop him, beaming a grin as he stumbled a step. He glanced up at them, jerking his arm back to himself and looking at the two warily. “Sorry! Can you point us towards the inn, please? We’re  _ so _ tired and could really use a bed and some… help relaxing,” Lyralei said, her smile slimming considerably as she glanced down at the farmhand’s trousers and drew her gaze back up his body. The flirty invitation was unmistakable. Lina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest while she waited, understanding that Lyralei was just testing the waters.

“Down the road,” the farmhand said without pause, lifting a hand to point in the way they were already going, “on your first left. Excuse me.” He turned and continued on, giving no indication he had heard the invitation, let alone had any interest in it.

Lyralei’s smile faded as they watched him go, silent until he was out of earshot. “Yeah, something is wrong here. What do you want to do?”

“Take a bath,” Lina muttered, sore and feeling dirty from the road despite the fact she never actually walked on it. “Let’s leave it for the morning.” The two followed the directions. Like many towns out in the countryside, the local inn also served as the tavern; inside the locals were muted, drinking and glancing at the women once or twice before resolving to ignore them. They got keys from the bartender slash innkeeper without any real hassle, though it was a bit odd that he insisted they pay him in the morning rather than on the spot.

“Maybe they’re just not afraid of people skipping the bill. It’s not like there’s anything around here for miles,” Lyralei supposed an hour later while they discussed the various irregularities they had encountered since arriving, scrubbing Lina’s body dry with a towel despite the fact a simple burst of hot air would suit her purposes.

“Maybe,” Lina said once Lyralei was done, noncommittal. As she turned to hang up the towel, Lina stepped up behind her, pressing her bare breasts and erect nipples into Lyralei’s clothed back. One of the Slayer’s arms wrapped around the other redhead’s midsection, while the other went around and down, confidently slipping beneath the front of the Windranger’s tight pants, finding her familiar folds. “But I don’t care about that right now. First,” she murmured, hot breath tickling Lyralei’s pointed ear, making gasp and then gasp again when Lina began playing with her clit, “I want to hear an apology for this afternoon.”

It took her the better part of an hour to get it, and another half-hour for her to be sure Lyralei had learned her lesson. Not one for cuddling, Lina sent Lyralei to moan over her reddened ass in her own bed on the opposite side of the room and rolled over, ready to tackle the mystery of Rylai’s disappearance in the morning.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Lina stretched out and slowly opened her eyes, well rested and just as ready as she had planned to be. Maybe a little  _ more _ ready than she had planned to be; she couldn’t remember the lewd dreams she had during the night, but they had left her pussy embarrassingly wet, the bedsheets under her damp. It was a good thing she had her favourite bitch on hand. She sat up and smiled lazily, looking towards Lyralei’s empty bed. She blinked, then twisted her way out of the tangled bedsheets and crawled out of them. Her things were gone, too. 

Perhaps she had gotten an early start? Lyralei was nothing if not a perky go-getter; the last time they had travelled together she was always up before Lina, who was a heavy sleeper in comparison. Rather than head out, she usually waited around for Lina or tried to heckle her into getting up. 

At least she had closed the curtains.

_ Well, whatever _ . She’d just have to go find her fleet-footed friend so they could start investigating Rylai’s disappearance. They’d probably just find out that Lina’s big-tittied floozy of a sister had found a guy with a great case of candy dick and was sequestered away with him. Crystal Maiden was not much of a maiden by any conventional measure.

Lina took the time to make herself presentable and to get dressed, then opened the door and stepped out into the hall. As she made her way towards the stairs, she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something was  _ very _ off. She stopped at the top of the stairs and paused, trying to put a pin on whatever was wrong.

It only took her a moment to realize how quiet the inn was. She very carefully tiptoed down, glancing around. There was nobody; the place was spotless, everything in its place. It was almost as though no one had ever been there, that whoever built the inn had left right after some interior decorating. It wasn’t just off, it was downright  _ bizarre. _ Checking the backroom and kitchen left her just as perplexed.

And then Lina looked out the window. The mid-morning sky should have been blue and lined with clouds at best. Instead, it was almost orange, as though someone had replaced the sea with an enormous ball pit of tangerines. The dirt and grass that should have lined the road outside the inn was instead reddish rock. Though the town’s buildings were mostly worn down and thatch-roofed, she much preferred them to the brutish square dwellings she saw now, most festooned with unnecessary spikes.

Lina knew she wasn’t  _ nowhere  _ anymore, but  _ where  _ she was now was a concerning question.

She cautiously ventured out, making a face at how the ground felt under her feet, hot though not blistering hot. Until she knew where they were (hell, where Lyralei was) she couldn’t very well afford to draw attention to herself, and flying always drew attention. She started to head along one deserted street and then another, feeling an increasing sense of unease at how empty it all was. Not all of the buildings she passed had proper doors; most of them had no doors at all. The interiors looked every bit as brutish as the exteriors, simple and crude but not altogether civilized. Though it wasn’t the town she arrived in yesterday, it at least seemed to be laid out the same way.

One more turn and she’d be near the town square, though it wasn’t her original destination when she left the inn. She could hear  _ something _ going on there and realized just shy of her final approach that she had been following her ears. Lina slowed down and carefully crept up to the corner of a building, peeking out to see what all the commotion was about. What she saw made her gasp and duck back, one hand reaching up to cover her mouth as though it might forestall further sound.

She really didn’t want to make another sound.

Lina was by no means a prude and had long since lost any vestige of virginity she might have had, but what she saw in the town square was almost over the top. The town square hosted a small horde of incredibly fit orcs, most nearly seven feet tall if not a bit over, certainly larger than any orc she had ever met or fought. Some milled around on their lonesome while others hung out in groups. They were eating, they were drinking, they were gambling and fighting and repairing their weapons and armor or any combination thereof. And of course they were jacking off and fucking. Lina hadn’t known a shy orc in her life so that wasn’t a surprise. 

What was a surprise was that none of the women getting pounded were actually orcs. She saw an equal number of elves and human women, most in or nearing their prime. Each was a perfect specimen of femininity, albeit each catering to different tastes. There were blondes and brunettes, redheads and even a bald one. Some were pale where others were toned olive or tanned. The only common link between them were the brands they sported and the clothes they were wearing. For the former, most seemed to sport their marking either at the small of their back or just over their pussy. Each depicted a jagged skull with strange characters alongside them. 

The latter, Lina realized as she sneaked another peek around the corner, wasn’t quite right. It would be more apt to say they weren’t wearing much of anything, just thigh-high stockings matching their hair color and some of the tallest high heel shoes Lina had ever seen. When she had to wear footwear, she hated wearing anything with more than an inch of heel; all these women must have had between three to six, with the base of the shoe bearing a platform that almost matched. Just looking at them made her feet hurt in sympathy. 

There was no way the orcs had made the stockings or shoes here; they may as well have been high fashion from a wealthy country’s capital, but for the moment Lina pushed that from her mind.

_ These poor women can’t escape with those on,  _ Lina thought, only to realize moments later none of them even like they wanted to. None of the orcs were treating them with anything approaching delicacy, with most of the women being pinned in what had to be some of the most uncomfortable positions Lina had ever seen, most of which she wouldn’t even  _ consider _ the slightest bit sexual. Though not all of them were in orgasmic bliss, the least enthusiastic of them still wore expressions of sedate satisfaction. 

A few women were on their hands and knees, their faces down in a shallow trough while the orcs behind them relentlessly fucked each lady’s tight little holes with their immense cocks. One began to shake and shudder, her head planted down in the trough by her fucker’s thick sausage fingers twined in her blonde hair. As he sped the pace of his harsh, body-jostling thrusts he yanked back her hair. The woman was clearly in rapture, crying out her thanks in a language Lina didn’t understand and didn’t try to. Her expression was clear enough, despite the fact that it was covered in cum.

Another woman, dazed and leaking orc jizz along her thigh out of her well-abused cunt, walked up and dumped a fresh bucket of cum in the trough. Lina shuddered, looking away as an orc stepped up and shoved her face down into the trough too. She had seen and even participated in some outlandish debauchery in her travels, but this really took the cake, well beyond what anyone would consider lewd. It was well and truly fucked.  _ There’s no way any of these women are here by choice _ , Lina thought, shifting her hips uncomfortably and doing her best to ignore the spreading dampness in her thong.

“ **TWENTY NINE** ,” some orc boomed from the far side of the square, startling Lina. She slid back a bit, irrationally concerned that she had been spotted before  _ twenty nine _ sunk in. “Now servin’ THIRTY. Front side, front side, don’t keep ‘er waitin’.”

“Boss, I want ‘er fuckin’ ass,” number ‘Thirty’ griped. “She ain’t even got tits to slap.” The orc in question stood at the head of a long line that Lina realized actually circled the town square twice. The boss himself stood near a pillory, a brazier beside him with a few hot irons kept warm in its burning coals. She felt terrible for the poor woman locked in it, her head hanging low, her long red hair hanging in a messy curtain slick with sweat in places and stiff with dried cum in others. It hid her face, though she was drooling out the cum that the orc using her mouth had just left there.

“Don’t care. Hop to it ‘er get the fuck out, you fuckin’ idiot,” the boss barked, waving a broken bow threateningly at Thirty. Thirty grumbled, but stepped up to the woman anyway.

That woman seemed to be the sole exception to the apparent uniform. She must have been a recent arrival, as she still wore most of her clothes, though most of the green leather and yellow cloth had been torn away to reveal long swathes of her lean body, all long lines and tight muscle. Most of her pants were intact, but by the way the orc behind her was pistoning into her and making the woman groan out, they had clearly ripped open its crotch and back to get direct access to her twin cockholes.  _ Her cockquivers, _ Lina thought when she saw the quiver hanging off the side of the pillory, full of arrows with green fletching. It was a dark joke in the moment, but a little levity made the sight more bearable.

Not that she was about to look away. Lina’s mouth hung slightly open as she watched the unlucky woman, her pussy only getting wetter and wetter.  _ Is this really turning me on? _

It was just as well that Lina had her mouth open. She gasped when the orc grabbed the woman’s hair and wrenched her face up, revealing Lyralei’s familiar face. The poor thing seemed to have taken the time to put on some makeup before venturing out; all the rough face fucking she had endured had combined her mascara and tears to create black streaks running down her reddened cheeks, her face under it red from the strain and relentless abuse, redder still on her chin where each orc’s balls must have slapped her repeatedly. Several darker red spots marked where some of them had been cockslapping her. 

Her mouth was kept wide open with a gag that surely kept her from biting down on the first few. Lina expected her to glare up at the orc about to start fucking her face, discomforted (and further wettening) when she saw the reluctant acceptance in Lyralei’s wide green eyes. He plunged straight into her waiting hole, dominating the tongue and mouth Lina had been all over not twelve hours ago. She couldn’t see her friend’s face after that; the orc behind Lyralei let out a guttural growl as he came in her and stepped away, grabbing a waiting bitch and dragging her off elsewhere to clean off his cock.

“ **THIRTY** , lads! Now servin’ thirty one in the ginger’s ass,” the boss boomed. Thirty glared at the new orc, chortling merrily as he stepped up and claimed Lyralei’s surely gaping asshole for a fresh reaming. 

Anger and jealousy and ever increasing horniness made for odd bedfellows in Lina’s belly. She wanted to run out there and mount a rescue, burning orcs by the dozens and leaving nothing but ash in her wake, but something kept her fiery temper in check, kept Lina thinking clearly about the sheer number of them out there. It’d do neither of them any good if she ran out and a lucky orc managed to catch her off guard. She needed to plan this out.  _ Lyralei can handle herself, _ she thought, refusing to take another look at the sheer size of the line waiting to use Lina’s submissive fuckbuddy. 

When she saw the boss reach for a hot brand and begin to move it towards the small of Lyralei’s back, she swallowed and turned on her heel to sneak away. There was no way she could watch that. She quickened her pace as the Windranger began to scream. Though the sound was muffled by the cock making a new home out of her throat, Lina had fought and fucked alongside Lyralei enough to know the difference between her screaming in pain and screaming in sheer orgasmic pleasure.

Lyralei did not sound unhappy when the boss seared a permanent mark into her supple flesh.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Lina tried to put what she had just seen from her mind and started to explore the town’s wide streets, trying to replace the unforgettable images in her head with a map of the town. She made a point to go outward, as clockwise as she could. For the most part she couldn’t find anything of any real interest or use in her exploration, but she had no one to blame but herself.

One of the first buildings she passed was the settlement’s treasury and armory. The loot therein included several powerful magical artifacts that could, in theory, let her storm the town square with issue. Maelstrom and Mjollnir, Bloodthorns and Shadowblades and even a Meteor Hammer…

How the orcs had obtained such incredible artifacts would have been a very curious question for her to ask indeed, but quite frankly, Lina was far too horny to really pay attention to anything she was passing. Try as she might to map out the town, all she could really think about was how Lyralei was being treated like a fucktoy by the horde of orcs. And cautiously, almost not willing to ask herself the question, how it might feel to be in her place. It was no secret that Lina liked to fuck, but she was always on top; in control, dominant. Her fiery pride wouldn’t let her do anything but. 

What would it feel like if she were caught by the orcs? And why was it getting the ever-hot pyromancer so stoked up? She was sure now that her panties were soaked straight through, and the nipples tipping her bountiful bosom pitched an electric fit through the rest of her body as though rubbed against the fabric of her top. She regretted not wearing a bra. 

The thoughts kept her distracted, inattentive. She turned a corner and went a few steps before stopping, registering the sight before her. The largest orc she had seen yet was walking down a road that intersected she was on. Even in profile, she could tell the ornate gold torc that he wore marked him as someone important here, and he was the only one she had seen away from the ‘festivities’ in the town square. He was taking his pet for a walk, and  _ her _ leash almost looked comically small in his oversized fist, connected to  _ her _ pale pink silk collar with its sparkly pink tag.  _ Her _ name would be engraved there, though it was too far for Lina to see and be certain.

Lina already knew  _ her _ name, of course. Rylai crawled along after her owner, clad in heels and stockings like every other woman the fiery redhead had seen short of Lyralei. She was anything but a maiden, her heavy rack swaying as she went along at the orc’s heels. Her pale skin had a sheen to it, and the sweat wasn’t just from the heat. At one point her legs moved in such a way that showed Rylai’s well-fucked holes, and even with the distance between them Lina could make out the cum still trickling out. Her sister had a dazed look to her face, a clear cum high, but she smiled dreamily through it and never lowered her eyes from her master. Rylai was an obedient bitch waiting for any command.

It made Lina run cold and hot at once. While she was worried over seeing her sister like this, she couldn’t tamper down the confusing jealousy that struck her almost dumb and worsened the sheer aching  _ need _ she felt in her cunt, desperate for something. She quickly ducked into a nearby alley, aware now that she was panting like a bitch in heat, her brain fuzzy.

“Fuck,” she groaned out, heading deeper into the alley and bracing herself on one of the walls. She wasn’t going to be of any help to anyone like this. She needed to do something about how horny she felt, and she wasn’t about to go ask an orc to give her a quickie on the sly. After some hesitation, she reached under her split skirt and hooked a thumb into her panties, hooking them down around her thighs and then bending to drop them around her knees, finally shifting her legs to let them fall around her ankles. Her only option was herself. She’d have to masturbate.

“‘Ey, you ain’t supposed to be here.” Lina froze, not having even begun to straighten up from removing her knickers yet. Slowly, she looked up to see an orc thump his heavy way down the alleyway towards her, a frown splitting his scarred face. “And you ain’t got your uniform.” She stared at him and he stared back, stopping a few feet away. Realization slowly began to dawn on his dim-witted face. Even addled, she knew she had to do something and quickly.

“Fuck your uniform,” Lina growled as she rose, lifting her hands to call down fire on the orc who dared interrupt her. She felt the magic surge from her fingertips and into the air, a smirk already starting to spread on her full lips. Not her best one liner, but he didn’t even know what hit him. Yet a second later, he was still standing, neither ash or on fire.

The orc looked up and squinted at the little shower of cinders that rained down on him harmlessly, then gave Lina a dubious look and shook his head at her stunned expression. “You sluts ain’t ever gonna learn,” he grumbled as he advanced to loom over her, peering down at Lina for several seconds and making her feel very small indeed. She gestured and began to summon another spell, but this one didn’t come at all. Sputtering her shock, she did the only thing she could think of when her magic failed her. She sucker punched him.

It clearly hurt her untrained fist more than him. The orc didn’t budge, only giving an inconvenienced grunt before reaching out to grab her top and pull at it. The silk tore wide open right away, letting Lina’s full breasts spill straight out, her nipples thrilled to be free at last. “You bastard,” she gasped, eyes darting left and right in search of her way out of this. “Stop.” If she darted to the left and under his arm, maybe…

Her feet didn’t move.

“Nah,” he grunted, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Lina’s hair. “Ain’t had a brat to myself in a while, so we’re gonna fuck.” Lina had known something like this would happen if she was caught, but to have it happen like this and have the orc be so casual about it simply blew her mind. She stumbled along as he pulled her out of the alleyway and into the street, clawing ineffectually at his side.

“I don’t want to fuck you,” Lina lied to herself, still panting like a bitch. All that had changed there was that she was panting harder, faster, her pussy eager to be split wide open by the orc’s monstrous meat.

“What they all say,” the orc grumbled. “S’dumb.” Lina gasped as he pulled at the back of her skirt, tearing it as easily as her top. Feeling the warm wind on her wet snatch didn’t help matters. “Shut up and be a good brat for a bit,” he told her, shoving her to the road. She landed with her hands cushioning her fall, knees spreading wide and exposing both of her waiting fuckholes with the raise of her ass. 

It was just the best way for her to fall. It wasn’t like her body was being more honest than her conscious mind or anything. Before Lina had a chance to do much else, the orc grabbed her arms and pulled them back, quickly and efficiently tying her wrists behind her back with part of her torn skirt. “There,” her new orcish friend declared, patting her head in satisfaction, and then patting it a third time to make sure her cheek was pressed to the cobblestones. “Ain’t so hard, is it?”

“No,” Lina hissed out through grit teeth before realizing what she had said. “Yes-- no-- fuck you,” she finally settled on, only earning a snort from the orc, who shifted his position over her. The feeling of his thick cock against her wet and ready hole made her feel dizzy, and for a moment she well and truly didn’t care what he did to her so long as he satisfied her burning need, only grunting in discomfort when he planted his foot on the side of her head to keep her face pinned down. “Please,” she bit out, not letting herself ask what was wrong with her to be enjoying this humiliating treatment.

Then she felt his dick slide up from her snatch. Instead of her cunt, he positioned its head right at her asshole and began to push in, spreading the tight ring of muscle wider than it had ever gone before and making the fiery redhead cry out in pain. Her fingers curled, her nails scratching at her palms as though they might be spurred to do something, anything, when she couldn’t even so much as summon another flicker of fire. 

He must have had four or five inches of his (at least by her standards) immense cock crammed into her narrow ass before Lina realized it didn’t hurt nearly as much as she thought it would, though the way she jostled when he clapped his ham of a hand on her ass was anything but pleasurable. “When I’m done,” he growled down at her, fitting more and more of himself into her, “you go read the laws and ain’t let anyone else catch you breaking ‘em. You ain’t bad, slut.”

“F-fuck,” Lina moaned out, unable to form a coherent response. Her body knew ahead of her mind what was going to happen when he started to pull out of her; in the next moment he was slamming back into her stretched ass, hammering the poor woman into the road with each thrust of his hips and completely redefining her understanding of anal sex, which the Slayer had never found particularly satisfying in the past. The only relief her poor pussy got from the ordeal was the thick, wet slap of his pendulous balls slapping against its lips every other deep thrust. It was almost enough to make her cum; her toes began to curl, one of her ankles giving a futile twist as though she might manage more than that. Her shoulders jerked as though she might somehow get her hands under her and at her aching cunt.

Slowly but surely, she approached the cusp, her eyes starting to roll back in her head when suddenly, the pressure pinning her face to the road alleviated. She blinked and opened her eyes, lips parting for a reason other than screaming out during her assfucking: expressing her confusion in dumbfounded fashion. “Wha…?”

Just as suddenly, her ass was empty, leaving her hips swaying and her holes vulnerable. Lina glanced up just in time to see the orc move around and crouch down near her head, grunting as he worked his dick to a swift finish. Though she closed her eyes in anticipation of him painting her face, she opened them a moment later to find that he had made a small puddle of orcish cum on the road before her. “C’mon,” he chuffed, satisfied with himself as he grabbed her hair and wrenched her face right up to it. “Eat up.”

Though Lina cringed at the disgusting thought, she knew that if she didn’t, he would make her do it one way or the other. Another part of her figured it wouldn’t even be that bad. After a moment, she scooted forward and stuck out her tongue, giving the white mess right before her nose a little lick, and then another, swallowing the thick slime down one gulp at a time. 

It was a lot sweeter than she expected it to be, and just as Lina had never known a shy orc she certainly didn’t know one that ate any food that would make their cum taste, quite frankly,  _ good _ . She scooted forward a bit more and began to lap it up with increasing eagerness, as though the spooge staining the ground might be a replacement for the breakfast and lunch she had missed that day.

“Attabrat,” the orc said, patting Lina’s ass fondly before pressing up to his feet. Feeling dazed and all too aware of her pussy’s unmet needs, she looked up at him with a mix of his cum and her spittle dripping down the corner of her mouth. “Remember, learn the laws. I’ll be seein’ you,” he told her with a toothy grin, tucking his limp cock away and turning to head on his way.

_ … What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _

She laid there in the middle of the road for several minutes, as sore as can be, before finally starting to press to her feet. There was an immediate problem with that, of course; her hands were still bound behind her back. A bit of wiggling and wriggling finally got her to her knees, and with a bit of work she was able to stumble up to her feet and stagger forward a step. As it turned out, though, her severe assfucking had left her hips quite a bit sorer than she thought, and she could only get forward two more steps before sinking down to her knees with a groan.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
